


Back at Hogwarts

by NeonDomino



Series: Perciver Perfection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Professors, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Percy and Oliver meet again at Hogwarts, this time as Professors.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perciver Perfection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Back at Hogwarts

* * *

"Percival!" Oliver shouts, walking quickly to the meeting table at Hogwarts. He’s starting his first day as a Professor, and he’s delighted to see the other man. It’s been too long!

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Percy says, looking behind him. "And I've told you a thousand times - don't call my Percival. Percy isn't short for anything!"

"It's very fitting though. Very Professorly," Oliver comments, glancing at the robes. He’s not disappointed - Percy has gone all out for his first day as a Professor. "I haven't heard from you in years. We used to be so close. Finishing each other's sentences."

"You'd only finish my sentences if I was talking about Quidditch, which was never," Percy mutters, though a smile plays on his lips. "Though you're right, we did lose contact."

"But now we're both here. Fate and all that. I'll be teaching Quidditch. You'll be teaching something less fun that involves books, and I'll come by and show you how I handle my broomstick."

"Oliver," Percy hisses, turning red.

"I have a new broomstick," Oliver says, smirking because Percy still falls for the broomstick related innuendos. He didn't expect Percy to look a little disappointed, even if he hides the look seconds later. 

Interesting indeed. He moves closer. "I’d better take a seat, but it's good to see you again." He reaches out to pull Percy into a friendly hug, and his lips stop near his ex-roommate's ear. "And if you want to see my other broomstick, my door is always open for you, and only you."

He knows Percy is turning red, as Oliver lets go and walks around the table to take a seat facing. He wonders how long it'll take for Percy to take him up on that offer.

* * *


End file.
